1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and driving methods thereof and, more particularly, to an OLED display device having improved display and visibility across varying ambient light conditions and driving methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat display technologies, i.e., plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and OLED displays, are becoming widely used over other display devices, e.g., cathode ray tubes (CRTs), due to its small size, reduced weight and volume and energy efficiency characteristics. In comparing the various flat display technologies, however, the OLED displays may provide better luminance feature and color purity because OLED displays use an organic compound as an emitting material. Further, due to its reduced size and weight, the OLED displays may be incorporated into portable display devices, e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistant devices, portable multimedia players and the like. Since the portable display devices may be exposed to varying light conditions, e.g., exposed to outdoor visible light, quality and visibility (or viewability) of images displayed on the portable display device may be diminished. In other words, brightness of images displayed on the portable display device may be diminished (or faded out) under light, e.g., solar light, because surrounding or ambient light and/or illumination intensity may be brighter than the brightness of the displayed image.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of an OLED display having improved display and visibility across varying ambient light conditions, and methods of driving such devices.